


Slayer Fight Club

by TheForgottenMyth



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForgottenMyth/pseuds/TheForgottenMyth
Summary: In order to stop the new Slayers from going stir-crazy, Faith sets up an arena for them to work off stress. Now all she has to do is hide it, and her extremely gay thoughts, from a visiting Buffy.
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Slayer Fight Club

**Author's Note:**

> So, first attempt at writing. Feel free to be as brutal as possible. Or don't. Your call

Faith hated Buffy. Just everything about her managed to piss Faith off. The way she’d turn on the blonde around a guy she was interested in, the self-righteous attitude all the time, and especially the way she’d suppress her natural Slayer instincts. Like she was so much better than indulging the demon in her(apparently Slayers gained their power from some demon essence infused into them or something, Faith wasn’t clear on the specifics). 

But, if Faith was being perfectly honest, she didn’t really hate Buffy. Just that persona the Senior Slayer, a nickname that the blonde resented immensely, put on for the Scoobies. Because the real Buffy, the one lurking just below the surface, that girl was incredible. Not the people pleaser, but the Slayer. The person that came out when the going got tough, the commander at the edge of hell. The one who leaned into her Slayer power fully, and completely. Whoever that was, Faith respected her, admired her. It had been what drew Faith to Buffy in the first place. From the moment they met, Buffy had always felt to Faith like she was constantly pretending to be someone else. And Faith wanted to know what Buffy was really thinking, what impulses she was hiding. That had nearly worked too, they’d been connecting on a level Faith hadn’t thought possible. And, for a moment there, Faith thought she might even lo-And then Allen Finch happened. 

Faith shook her head, that line of thought led to badness. Back in murder rehab, she’d seen a psychologist all the time. It took him a while, but he managed to draw some of the gory details out of Faith. No vampires or anything, Faith certainly wanted to avoid the straightjackets and the pale white rooms, but she’d talked about how she’d accidentally killed the Deputy Mayor, and never quite recovered from her spiral. He had been working on getting her to admit that it wasn’t her fault, that there was nothing she could’ve done. Of course, Angel’s squad just had to lose Angelus, and Faith was the only one who could take care of it. No rest for the wicked. The hits just kept coming too. The First, then Buffy wanted to set up a new Watcher’s Council(Faith had been shocked when Buffy asked her to join up with the rest of her gang as they tried to create an international Scooby Squad), then Faith had to take on all manner of new demons as she tried to actually train new slayers. Apparently Angel was now evil, but he still had his soul. Faith learned her lesson about asking questions concerning the giant, brooding forehead after Buffy iced her out for a month. There was always something to be done, something to take care of, and Faith had managed to successfully put it out of her mind. 

But now, the Council wasn’t at DEFCON 1 anymore. The system was working, and things were starting to get under control. Faith had been given control of their Cleveland branch, monitoring the Hellmouth, as well as direct command over all the baby Slayers she’d trained. Some of these new girls were actually competent, knew how to take a punch and even dish some damage back out. With a team this large, even a Hellmouth wasn’t that big of a deal, relatively speaking. They still had apocalypses threatening to happen every month or so, but they were managing quite well. Plus, summer had finally arrived and, with it, a precipitous drop in demonic activity. Faith, personally, was of the opinion that heat didn’t agree with evil. Too much sun, too much fun being had by everyone. 

Thing is, with fewer monsters to beat the crap out of, Slayers tend to get pent up. Fighting’s hardwired into the brain and, without it, there was way too much tension between everyone. Fortunately, Faith had the perfect solution: Fight Club. Easy way to stay sharp, and work off all that aggression. Since official Council policy was very against beating the crap out of your friends, Faith had to keep things very low-key. No O.G. Scoobies, no weapons, no visible injuries. Made the fights play out a lot more grapple-heavy than Faith would’ve liked, but it was better than nothing. The moment her first fight came around, Faith knew right away that she’d missed this. Her blood was pumping, senses were alert. She’d never felt more alive. 

Within the first few weeks, it was pretty obvious that Faith was unstoppable in the ring. Plenty of people had come for the throne, tried to prove that they could beat the “Dark Slayer”(Faith had half a mind to murder Andrew for spreading that nonsense), but none could. Willow had babbled something about being naturally called versus forcibly activating the Slayer powers, but Faith knew the truth: nobody was as in-tune with their inner warrior like she was. 

This week had been like any other. Satsu had come back from a mission, and had been promptly thrashed by Faith. Faith had been riding high off of that for nearly 2 days before she’d gotten the news. Apparently, Buffy was tired of Italy and her famous boyfriend, The Immortal. Faith had briefly met the guy and hadn’t been all that impressed(That was a lie, The Immortal had been so obnoxiously perfect that Faith nearly attacked him out of sheer spite), so she wasn’t too surprised by the news. However, what did shock her was that Buffy was coming to her operation, some kind of inspection. Actually, she was already on her way, expected to show up later that day, something that no one had bothered to warn her about beforehand. Knowing Buffy, that could only mean that she was here to lecture her on her teaching methods, or come with some ancient prophecy that Giles had dug up, warning of another frickin’ apocalypse. Joy. Still, it was Buffy. Faith could hardly say no to her presence, even if that meant risking her finding out about the little wrestling arena she’d put together. 

There was a buzz going through the compound. The head Slayer herself, Buffy freaking Summers, was visiting them. Faith could see them fidgeting, whispering excitedly, one girl was determined to scrub out the dark stain that had endured through pretty much every soap treatment they’d tried in the 3 months or so. Faith understood. A lot of these girls had been brought in by Willow and Xander, who fed them stories of the legendary Slayer that was immune to death. Faith trained them, sure, but Buffy was like a mythological figure to them. Faith had made sure not to tell any of the not so great stories, especially from when the two of them hadn’t seen eye to eye. At this point, it was so long ago it didn’t matter. Better they think of her as a hero. 

A taxi pulled up. A mess of blonde hair poked out from the door as it opened, boots clacking on the pavement. Huh. She got a haircut. Plus, that tan was a nice return to form. England had washed her out a bit too much, and she looked a lot sexi-Shit. It suddenly occurred to Faith that years of repressing her not-so-straight feelings for a certain Slayer was gonna be a lot harder with her being present, and looking the way she did. At least before, there had been something else to focus on, Hellmouth about to explode or whatever. But this? This was hell. Well, on the plus side, there were a bunch of Slayers just begging to get the crap kicked out of them. And Faith had a feeling that, by the end of this inspection, she’d need to work off a ton of frustration. 


End file.
